Chess 2
Chess 2 is a collaboration between Microsoft, Nintendo, Sony, and [[User:Pyrostar|whoever made Settlers of Catan]] as a sequel to the popular strategy game Chess. The game was released for real life on the day of the 1600th anniversary of the original game. Chess 2 remains mostly unchanged from the previous installment except for a few minor changes listed on this page. Miscellaneous changes * If you line up 3 of the same piece in a continuous row, column, or diagonal, their spaces are removed from the board. Said spaces may not be played on or through from then on. * Players can tap an amiibo into the game to act as a very large piece. Skylanders figures do not count. The Donkey Kong and Bowser hybrid Skylander-amiibo figures count as half a piece each. * The king and queen have a new, gender-neutral equivalent, the royal. The four royalty pieces are randomized at the start of each game, making homosexual and nonbinary relationships possible. One royalty piece on each team is deemed "dominant", being the one that must be defeated for the opposing team to win. * There is a new mode in which 16 players all control one piece each. * There are now water tiles. They have no major effects; they're just physically filled with water. * There are now fire tiles. They have no major effects; they're just physically on fire. * Grass tiles also exist. You can grow them with water and sunlight. * You can upgrade your pieces by giving them snacks to eat. * The pieces in control of the nation can move to establish a new form of government. * The two teams have different policies enacted based on the ideologies of the major real-world American political parties. * If two pieces that are in a relationship end the turn adjacent to one another, they will smooch, boosting the amount of spaces they can move next turn by +1. * Pieces from opposite teams can fuse to become gray, allowing both players to move them on their turns. * Upon putting the opposing dominant royalty piece in check, a player can force the checked piece to write them an actual check. * Trade: The players can agree to establish a bartering- or currency-based system of international trade, to acquire in-game goods and currencies. * In addition to castling, hydrocastling is now an option, allowing kings to switch places with rooks that have ever touched a water tile at any given point, even by accident, such as by being knocked into one. * If the pieces on the board line up in a perfect X shape with the four monarchs placed at each end, the board will flip upside down, removing the constraints of the tiles, and all pieces will be revived. However, the player who finished this X shape must yell "Jailbreak!" or it will not count and they must draw a piece. * Once every 5 minutes, a player can fold the board in half and then unfold it. All pieces must then snap to the nearest integer space, with multiple pieces on a single space being decided via dice roll. If the player waits more than 5 minutes to do this, they will face the consequences. * Colonization: If enough Skill Points are invested into a nation's space exploration program, its pieces can travel to another board with a different tile geometry or number of dimensions. * Once per game, a player may use the Bowling Ball piece. It is a polyester orb that defeats any piece it knocks over, including those on the user's team. The player may also throw it backwards to make any rearward bystanders rotate in surprise. * Pieces can now be ringed out by being pushed off of the board and failing to recover. * Every turn all pieces must be given a checkup via the roll of a d20. If the number rolled is a perfect 20 then not only does the piece have a disease but the minimum number that triggers a disease drops from 20 to 19 and so on until the chances of getting a disease every turn are basically inevitable. If a piece has a disease for three turns they will die. ** However, the Super Cool player is Dr. Mario, who can this, can that and can all. By lining up suspiciously potent looking monochrome pills, diseased pieces can be cured. If all diseased pieces are cured before the turn is up then the minimum !d20 number triggering diseases resets to 20. * If the player draws an AR Card, the entire chessboard transforms display a bona fide QR code. When scanned, these codes cause the game to occur. Pieces King * Heirs: The king can name a pawn as his heir once every 10 turns. If the king dies, the pawn is replaced with the king piece and becomes the new king. If the pawn dies, the king needs to wait another 10 turns to name a new heir. * The king can charge up to move more than one space on the next turn. * The king can divorce the other royalty piece on his team, and marry a member of the opposing team to unify the two kingdoms. Queen * The queen can now move at 15°, 30°, 60°, and 75° angles in addition to being able to move at 45° and 90° angles. This may place her on non-integer spaces. * The queen can die, but only once. * The queen cannot swim and will drown in water tiles. * If the queen is divorced by the other royalty piece on her team, she can take the kids. * The queen can spend all of the kingdom’s money to begin the French Revolution phase. * Under certain conditions, the queen may generate breastmilk. ** Milk can be made into cheesy comestibles. ** Milk can be applied to spaces to turn them into milk tiles, which look identical to white tiles but are not necessarily. Any piece can also drink the breastmilk to turn into its cow forme, which takes up more space on the board and is speckled with spots of the opposing team’s color, leading to further udder confusion. *** Cow forme pieces may be milked to generate more goods and milk tiles. ** There is a 25% chance that any given piece's milk will be infected. Royal * The royal can only move if four adjacent pieces are carrying it. * A player can intentionally tip their royal to make it "play dead". * The royal can turn water tiles into gender fluid. They can also remove any hormones from milk tiles. * Like all the 11 each seconds they get more powerful and smarter. so this just makes it incredible. A freaky 90 Hours! of studying. Joker * The joker moves like the king on the first turn, the queen on the next, the royal on the third, the rook on the fourth, and so on. * If you forget what move the joker's supposed to use next, his existence is invalidated. * He wields a gun, because of course. He also wields knives. He hates Batman. He also holds a grudge against Japan. * The joker's special ability is to oblige all players to rise up for the gamer national anthem. This involves players putting their hand up to their SOUL, the very culmination of their being while Fluffy Bluff from Super Mario Galaxy 2 plays in the background. * A popular household ruleset allows the joker to instead move the amount of spaces rolled by a die. However, the joker does not like this ruleset and is known for holding grudges. Rook * The rook can hide another piece within, allowing for rapid transportation and making the hidden piece recover 15 HP per turn. If the rook is captured, both pieces are removed. * The rook can be flipped upside down, allowing it to move in straight lines directly above or below the game board instead of on the board itself. Bishop * The bishop snorts body fluids from its nose, blowing balloons to smash into its foes. It's famous for being a hard worker. * The bishop can turn water tiles into holy water tiles that will disintegrate the other team’s pieces upon contact. * The bishop can vault over the opposing team's pieces, able to land at an arbitrarily far distance in the same direction. * The bishop cannot be female due to the kingdom's oppressive gender laws. * The bishop can act as a priest for any weddings that take place, either in the game or in real life. * There is a known issue in which the bishop clips through sloped terrain instead of colliding with it. This is Zero Fun. Knight * The knight’s shape has changed to allow it to be distinguished between the new horse piece. * Knights still move in L-shapes, but can now mount horses to upgrade attack power and movement range. ** With a Red Cap, Knights will move in M-shapes. ** With a Wing Cap, Knights will fly and will land on a random space on the board. * According to internal standards and regulations, all knight pieces must be made of frozen guano in order to be tournament legal. Horse * The horse moves on its own unless a knight mounts it. * If a knight mounts a horse, the knight can now move in a larger L-shape, moving five spaces instead of three. * The horse can now jump over natural obstacles in the environment. * If the knight is wearing a cap, the horse will become a Yoshi. When a Yoshi defeats 5 enemies it will lay Yoshi Egg, hatching a new Horse next turn. ** A Yoshi horse can perform an additional, midair jump. This can be performed endlessly while the knight is crounching. * Contact damage has been raised from 3 to 4. Pawn * If a pawn reaches the opposite edge of the board, you must crown it by stacking another pawn on top. There is no cap on the stack size. * The pawns can start a revolution against the king. * If the player wins a d20 roll, a pawn can move an additional half-space. * Pawns may be leveled up, unlocking new moves. They can also evolve twice at specific levels, determined by the stats decided through their character creation process. Sorry! Pawn * How did this get in the box? * The Sorry! pawn moves the amount of tiles that the card drawn says. If you draw a “Sorry!” card you can move one of the other player’s pieces back to their starting position. * Getting all four of a team’s Sorry! pawns to their home is an alternative win condition, though not recommended as it requires another game board and risky dimension morphing. This oversight is not legal in competitive settings and is banned online. Bee * King! It's Chess. They put bugs in him! * Bees can turn any space they land on into a honey tile, which becomes a hexagon with the same side length as the standard tiles. The adjacent spaces remain connected to the honey tile, causing the board to break and warp around it due to the altered geometry. * Queen Bee: A bee can castle with any queens on its team. * A player who is a certified beekeeper may move any bee piece arbitrarily, regardless of its team loyalty. * If enough spaces are turned into hexagons the board becomes the fuckin Honeyclimb Galaxya self suspended planetoid that can still hold pieces on it due to some strange force of gravity. Chrom * Chrom appears as a guest character, hailing from the spinoff to chess. This is Nintendo's obligatory tie-in to the game that absolutely nobody asked for. * Every square Chrom leaves becomes an anime tile. If somebody lands on it, they will become married to the anime tile through an "S" support, and won't leave it. * Chrom is exceptionally easy to beat. Any and all classes can break their rules and crush Chrom if they are directly adjacent to him. * Comes preinstalled with Google Chrom. Use Google Chrom to break the internet. * After getting hit, you can roll a d20! For Chrom. If a number equal to or higher than 15 is rolled, Chrom yells COUNTER! And nothing happens to both pieces. It’s very annoying and there is no reason not to spam it frequently, even when Chrom hasn’t been hit by something. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Board Games Category:Joke Articles Category:Joke Games Category:Sequels Category:Chess Games